Blossoms on fire
by FFVIIgrl
Summary: Yoruichi x Byakuya: Yoruichi has lost a fight to Byakuya-bo, and is hurt. He shows her his affection. Does he really love her or is it just lust?
1. Chapter 1: The spark

**Yoruichi x Byakuya Fanfic **

Note: New 3rd Update. I do not own Bleach (unfortunately).

_**Chapter 1**_

It was day, but the sky was a dreary blue ‒ not vivid like it always was in the Soul Society. The sullen sky slowly drifted into the darkness of night, and many returned home to sleep except for Byakuya and Yoruichi who were fighting. They had been fighting all day.

Yoruichi collapsed on the grass, breathing. Blood oozed from her flaked-bottom-lip and she panted covered in cold sweat. Yoruichi attempted to keep her stance standing on her knees as Byakuya stood in front of her. His merciless face mirrored in her eyes.

"Have I won Yoruichi-_chan_?" he said, emphasis on the 'chan', mocking her as she was convinced she would win the fight. Her knees trembling, Yoruichi fell before him. She didn't want Byakuya to see her face. For the first time, Shihoin was losing.

She seemed unbothered by the pain and ridicule, and giggled playfully at Byakuya who was deeply insulted.

"What is so laughable, Yoruichi?" he murmured drawing her chin towards his face with his right hand so both orbs were locked onto each other. Her legs dangled as he held her by the wrists with his left hand. She looked into his eyes that were filled with silent anger.

"Yes, there is something funny. I lost to you, and Kukaku will laugh at me," she quietly said. The fury thrived inside him. "This battle clearly couldn't tame you. A final blow will teach you!" he shouted angrily. Kuchiki's hand slid off her chin. Using the same hand, he punched her left and right cheeks repetitively, never letting go of her as he wanted to see the look on her face. For some reason, he couldn't tame him self: malicious feelings inside him wanted to make him hurt her.

Yoruichi didn't cry intentionally (she was too proud for that) but a tear did roll down her soft cheek, now grazed. Blood fell from her nose slowly and Yoruichi shuffled around as he held her.

"Release me!" she cried. She turned her face away him, but Byakuya pulled her face towards his almost wanting to laugh, but hid his smile. Yoruichi was now crying. Her bronzed skin became dull around her face…and her cat-like eyes had sunken. She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back the sobs from being heard. The smirk had been wiped off of Byakuya's face and he too turned pale. Seeing her like this…he had a wake up call.

"Yoruichi…" he said softly. She kicked his side causing him to release her wrists which felt like handcuffs and flashed-stepped away. Byakuya could not believe it. It hurt. That beast inside him shrunk.

He wasn't going to let her get away, he knew where she was. He flash-stepped too, following her path. There she was on the tree, but as their eyes met she flashed away. Byakuya followed her, back and forth, left and right. He was getting impatient. Fooling her into thinking he was in front of her, Byakuya turned and grabbed her arm pulling her towards his chest…holding her there. She wasn't going anywhere as long as he held her.

The place they stood was dark as the sun settled ‒ only flickers of light could be seen while the trees moved with the wind. The red, brown, yellow and some green leaves danced along the ground, circling them.

"Let go of me you bastard!" yelled Yoruichi, voice echoing in the woods. She tussled and turned but couldn't get out. Eventually, she stood silent under him. Yoruichi flinched as his surprisingly warm lips traced along the curves of her right ear, nibbling it sensually. Byakuya ran his mouth down her neck, taking in her spicy scent, back up to her ear and whispered,

"I never meant this to happen." Byakuya fought with his entire whim to hold back those rosy cheeks.

Yoruichi smiled a bit. All that was in her view was his toned arms wrapped around her small stomach. Yoruichi thought, 'How could I hold a grudge against little Byakuya? This couldn't be helped…I haven't fought in years.' Yoruichi turned her body to look at him. His arms relaxed slightly, giving her some room. There was a moment of silence as the two felt their bodies sculpt each other.

The moon dominated the navy sky and the wind became wild. Both Byakuya and Yoruichi's hair rippled with the breeze. Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She just stared at his grey eyes that drowned her into a dark alluring river.

Byakuya's right fingers skimmed her hair down to where he caressed her cheek. Tightening his grip around her waist, he narrowed his eyes and brushed his mouth against hers, moving in for a kiss.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his back, but just as their lips met she collapsed onto his shoulder, sleeping.

* * *

"Be still…" he uttered as his soft pale hands examined her body. She moaned, nails digging into his skin. His lips crashed with hers as their tongues explored each other's mouths. "Kuchiki-sama…"


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

**Yoruichi x Byakuya Fanfic **

Note: This chapter took an evening to do, but I was so caught up in work I forgot about the fanfic! Sorry for the wait lol. (I do not own the characters!) 2nd Update.

_**Chapter 2**_

Yoruichi awoke, eyes fluttering as the sun beat down on her chocolate skin from the glass-stained windows. She rolled onto her bandaged curved back, and shifted her eyes to the left, expecting to see a sleeping Byakuya. His side of the bed was empty.

"Byakuya…" she sighed warmly, gripping the sheets he lay on. She imagined his hot skin on hers.

"Humph. You just can't do without me, can you?" he chuckled cockily. Yoruichi let out a small screech from the shock. She quickly rolled around to see Byakuya sitting one-leg-over-the-over in a white shirt and lined grey trousers settling down to an oversized novel on an oak desk next to him.

"I would've liked a good morning…" she sighed pushing her face down into the silk pillow hiding her yawn.

"Good morning. Did you dream of me?" he smirked.

"Yes, it was a nightmare."

"Ha ha." Byakuya stood, gently placed the novel on the desk, and looked out of the window at the sun which he compared to the Goddess laying in his bed. Yoruichi smiled squeezing the silken pillow in place of him as she remembered last night.

"Thank you." She said, running her hands through her hair.

"For what?"

"For bandaging me, for letting me sleep here…"

"As head of the Kuchiki family, it's the least I could do for the pain I caused you." Byakuya turned looking down on her while placing his hands in his pockets as Yoruichi sat up. She fiddled with her bandages and ogled Byakuya seductively. His eyes widened.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I never knew Byakuya-bo was so experienced," she purred narrowing her yellow eyes. "Was yesterday a game so that you could have me…? It worked."

"Don't talk like that. We never did anything of the sort."

"We can…" she teased jokily.

"Yesterday meant nothing. Truly, I only inveigled you because…I was thinking about Hisana and one thing lead to another. Apologies…" Byakuya tossed his black tie above his shoulder and advanced over to the broad wooden doors. "Duty calls."

As the door slammed, Yoruichi trembled at the thought of his last words.

"I…" she murmured, "He used me…to satisfy his lust for Hisana?" she flung the duvet atop of her and curled up into a ball sobbing hardly. "Byakuya you're so cold, yet no one has ever kissed me so warmly like that except for Kisuke."

* * *

Yoruichi wandered Byakuya's large mansion searching for him that early afternoon in nothing but his Haori (Captain Jacket) and the bandages on her skin covering her nude. _'I will not let him do this to me. Despite the fact that I'm tired and hungry from walking around in circles in the state I'm in, when I find that bastard he'll be sorry he used Shihoin Yoruichi's body!' _As Yoruichi stormed across the hallways she was enticed to enter a small room that stood out from the others.

Its door was mahogany that was carved beautifully in shapes of angels and their halos. A small glow, possibly from some candles, came from the creak that was open. Yoruichi snuck down the corridor and slowly poked her head through the door to see Byakuya praying to an oil painting of Hisana. She gently closed the door behind her and gazed at the beauty of the room. The room was dim and had no windows. Only candles were the source of light. The room glowed a creamy orange colour and this flickered on the gothic styled wallpaper which was also themed of angels.

Byakuya turned to see Yoruichi and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing…?" He asked going slightly red at the sight. He tried to control himself as he was in his wife's presence.

"I couldn't find anything else." She said feeling slightly sorry for him.

"It is forbidden for you to wear that. You're not a captain."

"Humph." Yoruichi muffled, mocking Byakuya from earlier this morning. She sat down on the bare wooden floor and closed her eyes in a praying position. Byakuya opened one eye again and stared at her.

"What are you-"

"I'm paying my respects," she interrupted, eyes still closed, "And if you want to know what I'm telling her, I was just saying that she was so lucky to have you…and that your lips are warm." She grinned.

"That is not appropriate. Do not tell her that!" he growled through his teeth while going even redder.

There was silence and the two sat eyes closed, praying. After 10 minutes, Yoruichi got up, bowed respectfully and opened the door to leave.

"Just so you know, I was going to beat the hell out of you for using me, but I'll have to do that later…" she whispered with a smirk, and turned to leave.

"Wait…" He called out quietly. Yoruichi turned to him. "Let us eat something; I can tell you are feeling ill. Stay here for me..."

"Sure thing." She smiled, and gently closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Itadakimasu!

**Yoruichi x Byakuya Fanfic **

Note: About time I'd finished it lol. Sorry but there are so many exams and school stuff…lost track. I don't own Bleach.

_**Chapter 3**_

Yoruichi stood outside Byakuya's prayer room idly. She exhaled with impatience.

"He's taking forever…!" she groaned.

"He apologises." A deep voice came from beside her. The door closed softly, and Byakuya leaned against the wall next to the Princess.

"About time you came. I should've known that the Head of the Kuchiki Clan would never give you a free meal without letting you starve for half an hour first!" she moaned gesturing dramatically.

"Again, I'm sorry. I felt like Hisana was telling me something." He uttered staring into space.

"Since when does Byakuya-bo open up to anyone, especially me?" Byakuya looked into Yoruichi's golden eyes, unable to answer her query.

"Let us go and eat." he said. Yoruichi was too surprised to ask him why he was behaving like this, so she just let her stomach follow.

They reached his largely over decorated dining room where Yoruichi was asked to sit and wait. Byakuya signalled a small young maid with long black hair to get them something to eat and then sat next to Yoruichi.

There was a long, awkward silence: only fast-paced steps from the kitchen, and the sharp sounds of Yoruichi's stomach could be heard. Byakuya fiddled with his serviette, continuously folding and unravelling it again while they waited for their meal.

"Thanks." She finally uttered breaking the silence between the two.

"For…?" he asked, pretending as if he knew not what she was talking about.

"Thank you for taking me to your Manor, giving me food and putting up with me…" she forced. They both knew that Byakuya was smiling inside even though his noble face remained still.

Byakuya didn't reply at all. He stared into her cat-like eyes and thought to himself 'She's awfully grateful today'. Yoruichi looked away, unable to gaze into his silvery eyes glistening.

"You know," she muttered, "When we were younger you would have never done this for me. You really hated me. In fact, you used to call me something, I just can't recall it…" she laughed sweetly looking down onto the polished table at his reflection.

"Demon-cat ‒ that's what I called you." Byakuya said blankly. Even a small smirk came to his cold pink lips. Yoruichi cringed, seeing him smile like that.

"Demon-cat…" she echoed. Yoruichi looked up at his shimmering grey eyes: they were like the sea: no-one could see its interior no matter how hard they tried, only the sea could choose to wash up its secrets on the shore. The uncomfortable silence came again, but this time, they needn't break it with words. Byakuya leaned forward towards Yoruichi whose breath was getting warmer by the second. 'Is he going to kiss me - again?' she thought as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly.

"I dropped my serviette." He grumbled irritated. He bent towards Yoruichi; his mouth leaving cold breathe on her neck as he sat up, calling his maid to assist him. Yoruichi's mouth dropped. 'He dropped his serviette? I just made my self a fool in front of him for the sake of a serviette?' She loudly exhaled which brought her to his attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked, somewhat baffled. She stared down angrily at her hands which were on her lap, but looked up at him with such affection and kindness, it was scary.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just a little hungry, that's all. You see I was just –"

"Kuchiki-sama, we apologise for the long wait!" a sweaty slim man ran out towards Byakuya bowing excessively. He was followed by a long line of servants who too bowed repeatedly and unnecessarily.

Their plates, glasses and the dishes were spread over the table between them. There was so much food from Yakitori to Nikujaga and Sashimi to Katsudon. The same dark-haired maid trailed behind carrying a bottle of Shochu and a small bowl of Edamame. She placed the beverage on the table between Byakuya and Yoruichi, then the soya beans. After, she set alight some candles that were readily placed on the table, and bowed on her exit. Yoruichi's eyes lit up as she grinned, seeing all the beautifully prepared food. She took hold of her chopsticks ready to dig in. Byakuya smiled seeing her so happy, 'What a glutton…' he thought.

"Itadakimasu" they chorused. Byakuya politely poured Shochu for Yoruichi, carefully filling her cup, and then poured for him self.

"Kanpai!" she exclaimed, raising her glass for a cheer.

"Kanpai." They made a toast and ate together. Byakuya examined her etiquette the whole time, correcting her whenever she left her chopsticks vertically in the rice or forgot to eat her sushi in one bite. He monitored her alcohol intake and kept warning her not to eat too much, all out of kindness.

Once finished, they both said 'Goshisosama' and left the table.

"Come," beckoned Byakuya, "Let us go into the Garden."


	4. Chapter 4: Blossoms on fire

**Yoruichi x Byakuya Fanfic **

Note: So happy I am finally finishing this story…! This is the last chapter I think…I want to start writing more of this couple because I think they're sooo cute! I do not own these characters ^^.

_**Chapter 4**_

"We used to play here," said Yoruichi feeling the wind in the Karesansui garden, "I always used to take your hair band-"

"You mean steal my hair band." Byakuya corrected, resting one hand on Yoruichi's shoulder. He took a couple of steps forward, standing next to her. Yoruichi beamed and placed her warm hands atop of his,

"You haven't changed. Ever since you were a boy you've always been trying to prove that you are better than me. Correcting me for example…"

"It can't be helped."

"Yeah, yeah Byakuya-bo."

"Yoruichi, now that I am the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, it is only respectful you no longer address me with that honorific."

"You will always be that little boy to me, Byakuya. It can't be helped." Kuchiki shook his head and smirked looking down at Yoruichi's smug face. He slid his hand off of her shoulder, but she caught it again, intertwining their fingers tightly, almost desperately.

Byakuya's cloudy eyes widened feeling her soft hands.

"…Such as beautiful garden." Yoruichi whispered, leaning on Byakuya's side. The two stood on the grey stone path by the pond that rippled with the gentle breeze, surrounded by pine, shrubs and bamboo. The blossom tree's leaves looked like they were swimming in the clear water along side the Koi fish.

"Look at the blossom trees in their autumn honey tones; they look like they have been set on fire…" Yoruichi said, sighing in adoration. "Don't you think Byakuya?" Byakuya loved seeing her so happy, though he would never admit it.

"Yoruichi, close your eyes. I want to give you something," Byakuya said fondly while openly smiling at her for the first time. Yoruichi was taken aback by his sudden request, but obediently closed her eyes as he told her to. She felt something cold rub her neckline, and couldn't help but look at what it was. She silently gasped seeing Byakuya place a silver and nephrite pendant around her collar, and felt its coolness with the tip of her middle finger.

"I bought this for Hisana, just before she died, so I never had a chance to give it to her. Jade symbolises power, prestige, grace and beauty; I always thought it well suited you."

"Byakuya…than-"

"Yoruichi, enough 'thanks'..." Byakuya silenced her by brushing his thumb against her mouth. His right fingers skimmed her hair down to where he caressed her cheek. Tightening his grip around her waist, he narrowed his eyes and brushed his mouth against hers, moving in for a kiss.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his back, and their lips glued together – a noble kiss.

Byakuya slowly pulled away from Yoruichi's lips, kissing her forehead dotingly.

"I didn't mean what I said this morning..."

His arms still held her closely, eyes closed, as he moved his head down to rest on her shoulder, once again smelling her spiciness. Yoruichi rubbed Byakuya's back in a circular motion; his attire unravelling the sweet scent of lavender.

"It doesn't matter. I like you, Byakuya."

"I like you too."

Note: Thank you for reading this fan fic! Please review! If you like this couple, support them by joining the 'Byakuya x Yoruichi' community: .net/community/Byakuya_x_Yoruichi/63234/


End file.
